User blog:Japanlover86/Sneak Peek!: Glitches on Theory Smash Brawl
I got this idea from Sophie the Otter, since it is a Smash Brothers-themed game, so it might have moveset swap, so how about I share this list?, they will be divided in Freezes the game, Works fine, Courrupts the game, Hacks the game, and Gives you a disadvantage. UNDER CONSTRUCTION, feel free to add more if you want List of moveset swaps Freezes the game #Angelo Todaro with Giuseppina Bondesan's moveset ~ Crashes the game when attacking #Ji woong with Reicheru's moveset ~ Crashes the game upon losing #Giuseppe with Aen-Kwang's movset ~ Known as Chibiseppe, crashes the game during Training Mode #Ji woong with Ms. Joe's moveset ~ Triggers a 0-second melee. regardless of what time you put it at, and the game crashes after the announcer says "Go!." with a black screen then 5 seconds later, an error message that reads "There was an error while trying to perform this operation properly. Please read the manual for more information and try again." appears, making impossible to fight with it. #Giovanni Todaro with Stacie Todaro's moveset ~ Similar to Ji woong with Ms. Joe's move set. #Pietro Todaro with Reicheru's moveset ~ No player can be Stacie, game freezes if attempting to use her in battle when this moveset swap combination is used #Giovanni Todaro with Ms. Joe's moveset ~ Game freezes and makes everything glow in the dark! Cool huh? #Ms. Joe with Giuseppe's moveset ~ Game freezes if the opponents are Reicheru, Giuseppina, and Alessandro, who share the same hexdecimal, D8, with other opponents, the game will not freeze, so play as Giuseppe instead. #Reicheru with Alessandro's moveset #Sophie with Takumi Sato's moveset ~ Game freezes and the questionable Оксана Великажінкa picture appears followed by a huge screech, this caused early copies of the game to be taken off shelves and ones that tested positive of the moveset swap was destroyed, making the moveset swap impossible to be obtained as it was removed from cheat devices. 5% of users had up to a month to live, including a 60-year old woman who died of a heart attack while playing the game with her twin sister, she discovered the moveset swap and she thought the game was broken, the picture appeared, causing her twin sister to jump and her to die of a heart attack, she died before she could make it to hospital, so this is the deadliest combination. #Sophie with Alessandro's moveset ~ Also goes in "Gives you a disadvantage" (see #4). Game freezes during classic mode when the final digit of your score is not a multiple of 5. This can be possible if the player gets too many game overs. After that, a random Theory of Time video, which is actually Freak Foor's creation, is what the player will watch. #Sophie with Giuseppe's moveset ~ Game freezes when all opponents are in the same team for badly-behaved children. 3 seconds later, random episodes of Fanboy and ChumChum play nonstop. #Sophie with Pietro's moveset ~ Game freezes when attacking. 5 seconds later, random episodes of G.I. Giuseppe play nonstop. #Sophie with Stacie's moveset ~ Game freezes after the announcer shouts "GO!". 10 seconds later, the Klasky-Csupo SSF logo's alternate version from 2002 in G-Major plays, a second after it ends, the Nickelodeon Pinchface ID in G-Major plays. The Nickelodeon Box ID, the Nickelodeon Egg and Spoon ID, the VID Mask, the Ghost House Pictures 2009 logo, The V of Doom, and the Screen Gems S from H***, which are also in G-Major, play after that ID. #Sophie with 5thCent Entertainment's moveset ~ In the Wii U version, the game will freeze right away, the first song playing will always be "Stupid Hoe" by Nicki Minaj. Other songs will play by Nicki Minaj, Lil Kim, Lil Wayne, Rick Ross, Future, Drake, A$AP Rocky, 2 Chainz, Kendrick Lamar, Juicy J, Eminem, Dr. Dre, 50 Cent, Kanye West, Pietro Todaro, Angelo Todaro, and Giovanni Todaro. Every time a song stops, many questionable Оксана Великажінка versions will display followed by an exceedingly huge screech. To stop this, the player must unplug the Wii U, wait a few seconds, then plug it back in. Of the first 100 users of the moveset combination, there were only 61 survivors. Of the first 1,000 users, there were 879 survivors. #Stacie Todaro with Satoko Samo's moveset ~ If this moveset swap uses Bellatrix Night, the game will freeze and glitch up, No player can be Toshio Samo. #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel with Toshio Samo's moveset ~ Game freezes when using Shadow Withdraw. #Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel with Giuseppe's moveset #Sophie with Youalldeservetof***ingdie Inmyopinionyouaref***ingdead's moveset ~ Game freezes and after a minute, Freak Foor dubs of episodes of the Total Drama series play nonstop. Every time an episode ends, an exceedingly creepy face will appear followed by a very loud scream. *Mairead with Marú's movset ~ Crashes if the red claw technique is used. Works fine #Nicole with Reicheru's moveset ~ Nicole is only a little shorter, called Fire Nicole due to having Reicheru's Mera-Mera abilities. #Sophie with Plankton's moveset #Reicheru with Stacie's moveset #Ji woong with Aen-Kwang's moveset #Giuseppe with Nicole's moveset #Takumi Sato with Nicole's moveset ~ 0.0001% chance of freezing game if the player is Player 2. #Stacie with Nicole's moveset ~ 0.0001% chance of freezing game and triggering a 0-second melee. Corrupts the game #Alessandro Todaro with Reicheru's moveset ~ No player can be Aen-Kwang or Emma Jose, or not only this will glitch up the game and put it in an endless loop, but it will corrupt it and delete your save file, so this one is not recommended and is the second-deadliest combination. #Alessandro Todaro with Ji min's moveset ~ An error message that reads "The game has been corrupted and is unable to operate properly. Please refer to the instruction manual for more info." appears. #Ji woong with Reicheru's moveset ~ Known as Death Fire Teen of Mass Corruption by the fandom, is unlikely to corrupt the game and delete your save file, so don't use this unless you want to delete save files. #Ji woong with Sophie's moveset ~ An error message appears saying "This game has been corrupted and is unable to operate properly. Please refer to the instruction manual for more info." #Bear with Reicheru's moveset ~ Make sure the players are not Bear, Reicheru, Nicole, and Alessandro. Or this will be the only save file available. #Shark with Nicole's moveset ~ Same with Bear with Reicheru's moveset, however, Bear in the player list has been replaced by Shark. Hacks the game #Shark with Reicheru's moveset ~ If a player is Nicole or Stacie, then each player will start with 100 damage, besides Shark. It also starts with Shark using one of his final smashes. In the HP round, on which number of HP you set it at, Shark will add 100 more HP. #Shark with Catherine the Spellcaster's moveset ~ The player gets infinite golden hammers for the challenge achievements upon winning with Shark using this moveset swap combination. #Imogen Panizza with Shark's moveset ~ The player instantly unlocks all masterpieces upon winning with Imogen Panizza using this moveset swap combination. #Catherine the Spellcaster with Takumi's moveset ~ If the players are Catherine the Spellcaster, Takumi, Youalldeserveto****ingdie, and Gemma the Good Witch, then the player instantly collects 3,333 coins upon winning. #Morisa Othorimer with Bear's moveset ~ If a player is Shark, Plankton, or Sophie the Otter, the player unlocks one of each trophy upon winning. Gives you a disadvantage #Takashi Taeko with Alessandro's moveset ~ All players must be male, or Takashi will start with 300% damage. In the HP round, regardless of which number of HP you set it at, Takashi will only have 1 HP. Regardless of how many lives you set it at, Takashi will only have one life. Instead of "Game", the announcer will shout "**** you!", upon losing. #Jay Othorimer with Reicheru's moveset ~ All players must be under 15, excluding Reicheru the Yokai Spirit, whom Jay swaps his moveset with. However, no player can be Plankton, whose age is never given, and no player can be Sophie the Otter. Or Jay will be heavy in weight (low jumping and fast falling) and the opponents will be light in weight (high jumping and slow falling), regardless of anything. In Coin Battles, all opponents will start with 2,500 coins. Upon losing, the announcer will shout "You lose! Hahahahaha!" instead of "Game". In the victory screen, instead of announcing the winner, the announcer will shout "Suck my mother****ing ****!" and instead of playing the specific pieces of music, the song "Berzerk" by Eminem plays. #Ashley Marxonica with Reicheru's moveset ~ Triggers a battle with a time limit based on the time you set it at. For example, you set it at 3 minutes, the battle lasts for only 3 seconds. After time runs out, the player will lose no matter what. #Sophie with Alessandro's moveset ~ Also goes in "Freezes the game" (see #11). In Classic Mode, all players are intense difficulty, regardless of what difficulty you put it at. #Jay Othorimer with Sophie's moveset ~ When you attack anybody, only you take damage, they actually recover. In HP mode, Jay starts with only 1 HP, with the opponents starting with 900 HP, regardless of what HP you set it at. #Adrian Megnet with Alessandro's moveset ~ All players have Alessandro's moveset, even the opponents. The opponents create one team consisting of all of the player's opponents, regardless if it's a team battle with different settings. Adrian's attacks do very little damage. The opponents, however, do hefty damage. Additionally, regardless of how many lives you set it at, Adrian will only have one life, and the opponents have infinite lives, making it impossible to win. Additionally, in Coin Battle, regardless of how many coins you set it at, Adrian cannot add any coins he collects, and the opponents have infinite coins, making it impossible to win. In HP mode, Adrian has 1 HP, and the opponents have infinite HP, making it impossible to win. The aftermath plays 10 randomly-picked well-charted songs that have charted on Nicole Birou-Jennings' chart, John Jamie's chart, Jennifer Sitconfiver's chart, and Siobhan Kendrick's chart. The more well-charted, the more common it is. #Ainsley Mazar with Reicheru's moveset #Tony Sanderman with Nicole's moveset Category:Blog posts